Margot Verger (TV)
Margot Verger is a patient of Dr. Hannibal Lecter's, who has suffered years of abuse at the hands of her demented twin brother, Mason. Season 2 Naka-Choko Margot visits Will Graham at his house and seduces him to sleep with her. It is later found she only used him so she could get pregnant and have a son through whom she can use the loophole in her father's will which stated the Verger business could only be inherited by a male heir. Ko No Mono Sensing the imminent danger of Mason, Margot tries to flee and drive away but was too late as Mason sent a man to stop her. Margot was subjected to a deliberate car crash. She wakes up in some sort of private medical care center, and the doctors, under Mason's orders, render her completely infertile. Tome-wan Margot discusses with Will how Mason made sure to leave a scar on her since her surgery, a reminder of both what happened and Mason winning. Later, after Mason had his face mutilated Margot takes pleasure as she puts herself in charge of taking care of him. Season 3 Aperitivo In Aperitivo Margot is seen at the Verger Farm where she greets the psychiatrist Alana Bloom, who has plans on bonding with Margot's brother Mason in order to catch Hannibal Lecter. Dolce In Dolce the Vergers and Alana go over the bounty for Lecter. After it's confirmed that Pazzi has been killed in pursuit of Lecter, Alana suggests that they may need an entire department. Margot leaves to make arrangements. Mason asks Margot what she wants and she reminds him that he took away her ability to have children. He raises the possibility that she could still have a child with him. Afterwards, Margot has a sexual encounter with Alana and asks if Alana knows how to harvest sperm. Digestivo In Digestivo, Alana Bloom and Margot Verger begin to arrange ways to receive a child from Mason's viable sperm with the possibility of Alana as a surrogate. Margot reveals to Mason and Alana that Crawford is still alive which worries Mason that the FBI could arrive soon. She is informed by her brother that he planted her eggs in a surrogate. Later Margot converses with Lecter about her longing for a child and resentment of Mason. Lecter suggests that, for therapeutic reasons, Margot should kill Mason after she receives the child and he will take the blame. Alana and Margot discover to their horror that Mason's surrogate is actually a large pig with a human fetus inside. Alana removes the child but it is stillborn. Alana and Margot confront a confused and horrified Mason and reveal that Lecter helped them receive his sperm through a cattle prod-stimulated prostate ejaculation. Mason attempts to shoot both but the bullet shoots through his floor aquarium. Margot forces him under and his moray eel swims down his throat, suffocating him. The Wrath of the Lamb After Lecter's escape three years later, Alana, Margot and their son flee for their lives, as Lecter threatened Alana that he would kill all three of them. Personality Margot is openly lesbian. She has been left mentally (and physically) scarred from years of abuse at the hands of her brother, to the point where one of her main goals in life is to kill him and thus escape him forever. Despite her utter lack of remorse for wanting to kill her brother, Margot does not appear to be a psychopath on the level of Hannibal Lecter; the only person she desires to harm is Mason, for what he has done to her and countless other victims. She is capable of empathy and affection towards others. Margot is intelligent, able to outwit her brother on occasion and is very driven and determined, going to any lengths to achieve her goals, such as sleeping with Will to get pregnant, even though she is not sexually attracted to him at all. Margot is also reasonably skilled at lying, able to deceive Mason about her no longer wanting to kill him and hiding her pregnancy from him (until Hannibal revealed it to him). Margot possesses a rather dry sense of humor. Interviews Category:Interviews Category:Recurring Category:Murderers Category:Hannibal's Proxies Category:Victim Category:Characters (Hannibal TV series)